1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel display devices that are being widely used. A liquid crystal display typically includes two display panels, wherein field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.